


Not The Jealous Type

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Taken Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, probably not funny at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Tweek gets mad because Craig is not even a little bit jealous of his new gay, theater friend.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 118





	Not The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> so I was reading up on Aquarius the other day, which Craig is, and it said that they are not the jealous or possessive type, and idk this idea came into my head and I had to write it.....

It all started on Tuesday afternoon.

He was at his locker with Clyde, taking out the school books he would need to complete his homework for the day. Tweek and his drama friend, Bridon appeared in view several feet away from them. Tweek waved with a smile, and without even having to force it, which he often did have to with others, he smiled back. 

Just as they came across Clyde and Craig, Bridon said goodbye to Tweek and went on his way. Tweek offered him a final wave. Craig met Bridon a couple times — he was a year below them so he did not pay much attention to him, but he seemed nice enough. He was a good friend to his boyfriend and that was all that mattered.

“Hey,” Tweek said.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hi, Tweek,” Clyde said.

Craig shut his locker; and turned to his boyfriend to peck him on the lips. When he pulled away, he immediately noticed how _nervous_ his boyfriend looked, biting his lip and holding onto the straps of his backpack with a death grip; eyes wide as the sun.

“Everything okay, honey?” He narrowed his eyes on the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah — just. So. You know how you normally come to pick me up after school on the days where I have drama club? Well, you don’t have to today because Bridon said he can take me home.”

“Oh.” Craig responded. “Okay.”

“That’s fine?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Tweek shrugged. He thought the behavior was _odd_ but he trusted him, and a lot of Tweek’s behavior was _odd_ — even after dated for seven years, he still wasn't able to figure him out completely. “Just making sure.”

“Okay…” Craig smiled because he was just so cute when he didn’t make sense. “Well, have fun.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Thanks,” his boyfriend responded. “So… I’ll call you later.”

“And I will later answer your call later.”

Tweek smiled, and it all seemed right. He even pressed another kiss to his lips before leaving. 

Craig watched his boyfriend get lost among the crowd of the hallway. He honestly forgot Clyde was beside him until Clyde said, “you know that Bridon is _gay,_ right?”

It didn’t phase him. Why would it? “Um… okay? So?”

“ _So…_ You really gonna let that guy give your boyfriend a ride home?”

Craig rolled his eyes and began to walk away from his friend — anxious to get home. Clyde walked beside him. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying… _like…_ what if he tries something?”

“Well, I trust Tweek so that doesn’t really matter.”

“I mean _yeah,_ I trust Tweek too but _Bridon?_ Not so much.”

“I don’t see how that _matters._ If he _tried_ something, Tweek would _reject_ him, and then _tell me_ about it… Tweek and I have been together for a long time… It’s not like one of your flings.”

“Whatever you say, dude.”

* * *

A couple weeks passed. Bridon drove Tweek home after every practice. Craig was a little sad for the less time with his boyfriend but he was happy Tweek had Bridon. As much as Craig supported Tweek’s acting career, he would never truly be invested as another actor themselves. 

It was lunchtime. Tweek brought up Bridon again, in the same, _nervous_ and odd manner. Unfortunately Clyde was present _again._

“So…,” Tweek started, eyeing him nervously through his lashes. He picked up a carrot and twirled it in his fingers. “Bridon wanted me to come over tonight to practice lines.”

“Oh, that’s great, honey. I’m glad you have someone to practice with.”

Then, it got _weirder._

Tweek narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend. “You think it’s _great?”_

“Yes?”

Clyde looked between them, eyebrows pushed to the top of his forehead, the tension suddenly becoming heavy. He nibbled on his chicken tender.

Tweek frowned and set his carrot down. “You know he is gay, right?”

Craig eyed Clyde a moment before looking back at his boyfriend. “So I _heard…_ What about it?”

“ _What about it?”_ Tweek repeated with a sigh. “He has been driving me home for weeks, and you know we are _close_ and he wants to practice lines with me — and you don’t seem jealous at _all_!”

There was a pause. Craig opened his mouth and then closed it. He glanced at Clyde but he had his head ducked down. He sighed and returned his focus to his boyfriend. “Um… _should_ I be?” He asked. “Is there something going on that I should know about — because if there is, I really rather not have this conversation in front of Clyde.”

Tweek frowned, slamming a palm to the table. “Of _course not!_ If there was — you don’t think I would tell you?”

Craig was so utterly confused by this conversation, and otherwise beginning of another very, _very_ stupid fight he never knew how to prevent. He racked his brain of what he was supposed to say — what could possibly stop this escalating further, but he was clueless. “ _Yes_ … Tweek… _what…_ I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

“I just — you’re not jealous — _at all?”_ Tweek took it down a few octaves. He pouted and his shoulders caved in. 

“I don’t have anything to be jealous of. You _just_ said nothing was going on.”

“And nothing is! But we are spending a ton of time together and he is _gay_ — does that not make you even _slightly_ jealous?” Tweek’s eyed him intensely, his voice seemed to be closer to a _growl_ than voice.

He sighed. “I don’t have anything to be jealous _of,_ Tweek. I know you would never cheat on me — I don’t get what this is even about.”

Tweek let out a heavy sigh, looked away and crossed his arms. “Do you not think he would be into me — is that it? You think no one else would ever like me, Craig?”

“ _What_?” Craig gaped at his boyfriend. “No. Of course not, you’re fucking amazing — anyone would want you!”

“Then why aren’t you jealous!” Tweek demanded, palms once again slammed onto the table. His ferocious stare was back on him, his lips twisted together as they did whenever he got mad. He breathed heavily; his chest moving up and down. 

His shoulders fell. He looked to the ceiling for answers then back at Tweek after not finding them. “You’re seriously mad at me because I’m not jealous? Who gets mad at someone for that?”

Tweek just shook his head and pouted before standing up with his lunch tray and declaring, “fine, if you’re not jealous, I’m going to go sit with _Bridon_. I will see you later, _Craig.”_

Craig just watched him, dumbfounded. He dragged a hand across his face and shook his head. “What the _actual_ fuck just happened.”

“I dunno. It’s your boyfriend, dude.”

* * *

Tweek avoided him the rest of the day, until he was _forced_ to interact with him because he was driving him home.

The walk to the parking lot was quiet. Craig did not want to fight in public. They already had enough attention on them at all times, there was no need to bring forth anymore reason to stare at them.

When they got into his car, Tweek pouted and stared out the window. Craig put his key in the ignition to heat the car, with no intention to start the engine; not until he got this sorted out.

“Tweek,” he sighed. “I don’t understand why you’re upset.”

“I’m not.”

Craig closed his eyes and looked up, feeling pretty exasperated but kept his tone even as he said, “then why did you storm out of lunch and avoid me for the rest of the day.”

“I just wanted to sit with Bridon… And I wasn’t _avoiding_ you. If I was avoiding you, I could have just gotten a ride from Bridon. He offered.”

He shook his head. “Are you _trying_ to make me jealous?”

Tweek glanced at him. “No.”

“Then why do you keep bringing him up?”

“I’m not. I just wanted to let you know I am going to his house later today, because I’m a _good_ boyfriend and I wanted to make sure it was fine — just like when he offered to drive me home after our practices, but you just don’t _care._ I don’t know why I bother even mentioning it if you don’t care.”

“Well, if you _hadn’t_ mentioned that he would be driving you home, I’d probably show up at the school and you wouldn’t be there… _so_ … there was definitely a reason there,” Craig said. People began to pull out of the spots around them. Both the cars beside him had disappeared. “And I do appreciate you telling me about going over lines with him tonight,” he made sure to keep his tone even. “But I am not jealous, and I don’t think that should _upset_ you.”

Tweek met his stare again. His mouth was twisted up again. “Come on, Craig — he is an objectively good looking guy, and he is _gay,_ and you are not even a _little_ jealous?”

“No.”

Tweek frowned. “Well, I would be,” he crossed his arms and stared out the window again.

Craig exhaled through his nose and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm; attempting to pry one away from the tight hold he had on himself but Tweek was quite stubborn. So instead of unraveling his arms, he just kept his hand there. “Well, you shouldn’t be because I love you and I don’t want anyone else.”

Tweek flashed his eyes up at him. There was still a frown on his face but it was no longer twisted. “Well, I still get jealous, and you _never_ do.”

Craig couldn’t help but smile. “Then I must be the shittier boyfriend here. I never get jealous because I know there is no way you would ever _cheat_ on me. I trust you more than anyone else in the whole world, Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes softened but he was still stubbornly crossing his arms and trying very hard to hold his frown, but Craig could tell it was breaking. 

“Tweek, you make me feel _very, very_ loved, every single day. I never doubt how you feel about me … I don’t have a reason to be _jealous_ because I know how much we love each other and I don’t think some guy named _Bridon_ could ever possibly come between that.” His voice was soft; a tone he only reserved for Tweek and his guinea pig.

And that finally broke his strained frown. Tweek smiled; his eyes shone softer, and gleamed with familiar fondness, only reserved for his boyfriend. His arms relaxed and Craig was able to pull one of his hands away to hold. They both just beamed at each other, smiling. “I really don’t deserve you, Craig.”

“Shut up,” Craig leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend’s nose, making his face scrunch up slightly. He pressed his forehead against the blonde’s, feeling the tickle of his hair against his skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Tweek said, words soft and quiet. He brought his other hand to Craig’s side. “You’re perfect. I don’t want you to be jealous. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he leaned away slightly, only to lurch forward again and press kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, making him giggle and squirm.

Craig pulled away with a sigh of content and stared at his boyfriend with a smile. Tweek looked at him with a smile to match his own; the look in his eyes now just full of love adoration. Tweek cupped his face and moved into kiss his boyfriend’s lips. Craig felt his smile against his lips; it melted away as the kiss deepened.

By the time Craig pulled away, nearly the whole parking lot was empty — only a small array of cars left. “You know,” Tweek said, running his hands along his boyfriend's arms, “I don’t meet up with Bridon until seven…,” he arched up an eyebrow, lips twitching into a smile. “We could spend some time together before.”

Craig grinned. “That sounds perfect.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) hope it was enjoyable lol


End file.
